


Mi racconti una storia?

by larana



Series: "Jump towards the direction that smells like satisfaction" [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby sitting, Daddies!AU, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Semi is a real mom, Slash, Tendou is amused by all this, and Ushijima is a terrible baby sitter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: "Questa è follia,pensa Semi Eita quando Tendou Satori, quel sabato mattina, posa la sua tazzina di caffè e, con estrema disinvoltura, dice: “Stasera Kenjirou lo lasciamo con Wakatoshi-kun, va bene?”Ushijima accetta di fare da babysitter a Kenjirou, il figlio di Tendo e Satori.Cosa potrà mai andare storto?





	Mi racconti una storia?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfdw5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfdw5/gifts).



> Mi piace sperimentare su personaggi e ship che non ho mai trattato e che non rientrano tra le mie preferite, ma devo dire che questa volta, nonostante ritenga questo lavoro mooolto discutibile, mi sono parecchio divertita!  
> In realtà, ultimamente ho letto qualcosa sui TenSemi e mi sono detta "Perché no?". Quindi, beccatevi questa cosa! :D
> 
> Bae, tu perdonami. Te l'ho detto che avrei potuto scrivertene un'altra molto più bella, ma hai voluto per forza questa. Gomen! D:

 

_Questa è follia_ , pensa Semi Eita quando Tendou Satori, quel sabato mattina, posa la sua tazzina di caffè e, con estrema disinvoltura, dice: “Stasera Kenjirou lo lasciamo con Wakatoshi-kun, va bene?”

È _veramente_ una follia e nessuno sano di mente lascerebbe mai un bambino di cinque anni con _Ushijima Wakatoshi_. Con tutto l’affetto e l’ammirazione che può nutrire per lui, per Semi quella proposta resta un gigantissimo no.

“Stai scherzando? Seriamente, dimmi che stai scherzando.”

Tendou aggrotta la fronte in quella che Semi stana subito come una falsa espressione di confusione, di quelle che il suo compagno tira fuori quando sa di essere in una posizione di svantaggio e ad un passo così dal fargli perdere totalmente la pazienza – e Semi ha sempre fatto vanto della sua _enorme_ capacità di sopportazione.

“Cos’hai contro Wakatoshi-kun?”

 _Ah, dunque è questa la tua strategia_ , soffia mentalmente. Tendou sta abilmente cercano di farlo passare per il cattivo e l’irragionevole della situazione e questo richiede un approccio cauto e meticoloso, perché il _Guess Monster_ ha una capacità quasi inquietante di prevedere conversazioni di quel genere e pilotarle affinché arrivino esattamente dove lui vuole che arrivino. La cosa che Semi odia di più di quelle sottili macchinazioni è che, nove volte su dieci, finisce per rendersi conto di essere stato veramente _cattivo e irragionevole_.

 _Dannazione_.

“Non ho niente contro Ushijima, ma lo sai anche tu che con i bambini non ci sa fare. E Kenjirou, d’altra parte... Lo sai, è un bambino con un carattere particolare, bisogna saperlo prendere.”

“E che problema c’è? Ken-chan adora Wakatoshi-kun!”

Il che non è _esattamente_ vero. Forse _Ken-chan è letteralmente sul piede di guerra con Wakatoshi-kun e l’avergli lanciato addosso le sue macchinine per quattro volte non è stata precisamente una coincidenza_ sarebbe più corretto e fedele alla realtà dei fatti. Non ha idea del perché, ma il loro bambino sembra _odiare_ Ushijima e che Semi sia dannato se ha mai capito il perché. Non ricorda che il famosissimo pallavolista abbia mai fatto qualcosa di sgarbato o cattivo nei suoi confronti (non gliel’avrebbe mai permesso, in ogni caso), ma qualcosa deve essere scattato nella testa di Kenjirou.

Di cosa, non ne ha assolutamente idea.

“Permettimi di avere dei dubbi.”

“Di' un po’,” lo stuzzica, staccando una briciola dal suo croissant per tirargliela tra i capelli, “non sarai mica geloso?”

“Che assurdità!” In realtà, Semi _è_ geloso dei due uomini della sua vita, ma morirà tra atroci dolori prima di ammetterlo apertamente. Perché non si tratta semplicemente di gelosia, quanto di un’insana voglia di ringhiare contro chiunque si faccia troppo vicino, come un cane particolarmente protettivo, ed è qualcosa di così imbarazzante che prova perfino vergogna ad ammetterlo a se stesso.

Tendou sembra saperla lunga e c’è un sorriso sardonico sul suo viso quando, di colpo, allunga fulmineo il braccio e lo afferra per un polso, tirandoselo sulle gambe e passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita per tenerlo fermo. Guardandolo, nessuno gli attribuirebbe quella morsa d’acciaio che lo tiene letteralmente bloccato contro di lui.

“Non devi preoccuparti, Eita-kun,” lo prende in giro. “Il mio cuore appartiene a te soltanto.”

Semi mantiene la facciata indignata e scocciata ancora per qualche secondo; poi, lentamente, si apre in un sorriso un po’ esasperato e intreccia le dita sul collo di Tendou.

“Non so se ho voglia di baciarti o di scaraventarti giù da un ponte.”

“Posso scegliere?”

Semi sorride e, facendosi più vicino, decide per entrambi.

 

 

*

 

 

Nel sangue di Kenjirou non scorre una singola goccia del loro, ma Semi ritrova in lui più cose, sue e di Tendou, di quanto avrebbe mai potuto trasmetterne la genetica. Ha la sua stessa serietà, per esempio, o il suo stesso modo di aggrottare la fronte quando si imbatte in qualcosa che non riesce a capire. E anche la forma del suo sorriso, d’altra parte, a detta di Tendou, è uguale alla sua.

Da Tendou, invece, ha ereditato la disarmante capacità di addormentarsi in qualsiasi luogo e in qualsiasi circostanza, o il modo spinoso e a volte controverso di approcciarsi alla persone e reagire ai loro vezzeggiamenti.

No, nel suo sangue non c’è una sola goccia del loro, ma Semi lo ama come se l’avesse generato lui, come se l’avesse messo al mondo lui, che è un pensiero forse stupido e sicuramente imbarazzante, ma è una realtà che c’è, che esiste e di cui, se proprio deve dirla tutta, non ne è poi così dispiaciuto. Anzi, semmai, il contrario.

“Farai il bravo con Ushijima, vero?” gli domanda mentre Kenjirou alza remissivo le braccia per lasciarsi infilare una deliziosa camicia a quadri bianchi e lilla che così bene spezza con i suoi capelli e i suoi occhi chiari. Proprio come Tendou, fa finta di non capire la nota di ammonimento nella voce di Semi.

“Ken-chan?”

“Sì, papà.”

“Ken-chan, dico sul serio.”

Gli occhi di Kenjirou scattano immediatamente ad incontrare i suoi. “Anche io,” conferma un po’ lamentoso, come sanno essere i ragazzini a quell’età. Semi emette un mormorio piuttosto scettico e non smette di fissarlo in tralice mentre allaccia i bottoni della camicia e la infila nei pantaloni con movimenti svelti ma delicati.

Dabbasso, il campanello trilla per un paio di secondi. Al suono ovattato dei passi di Tendou si aggiunge il mormorio confuso della voce di Ushijima, a cui Tendou risponde con qualcosa che Semi non riesce a cogliere.

“Andiamo,” borbotta, prendendo tra le braccia Kenjirou, che si aggrappa svelto sul suo collo e nasconde il viso contro la sua spalla. Semi sente il suo cuore sprofondare da qualche parte vicino alle caviglie. Anche se Kenjirou non lo dice ad alta voce, Semi sa perfettamente cosa gli sta comunicando con quel gesto. È il suo personalissimo “ _Non andartene_ ”. Per un attimo si domanda cosa stia facendo, e devono proprio lasciarlo a casa? Che importa se non hanno un sabato tutto per loro da anni? Ken-chan non è al di sopra di queste sciocchezze da fidanzatini? L’idea di non portarlo con sé, di colpo, gli sembra intollerabile. Sta già per afferrare il suo giubbino, ordinatamente riposto sullo schienale di una sedia piccolissima, perché non c’è modo che lo lascerà qui _e con Ushijima_ , ma poi la porta si apre e Tendou sta già indossando il suo giaccone e ha in viso un’espressione di infantile impazienza come da tempo Semi non ne vedeva.

E l’attimo dopo... L’attimo dopo sta già lasciando Kenjirou sul divano, sta cercando di non restarci troppo male per quel bacio che Kenjirou rifiuta, sta cercando di restare padrone di se stesso quando, immediatamente prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle, Kenjirou si arrampica sullo schienale del divano e li fissa con lo sguardo più ferito e tradito che gli abbia mai visto.

 

 

*

 

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi non ha idea di come ci si debba comportare con i bambini. Non sa cosa li rende felici o cosa li diverte, né quale sia il modo più appropriato di parlare con loro.

Sicuramente, non ha idea di come ci si debba comportare con _questo_ bambino. Gli sembra, però, che dire di sì sia una strategia vincente perché, mentre se ne sta seduto sul divano con un enorme pacco di biscotti al cioccolato e il telecomando stretto nella mano libera, gli sembra relativamente tranquillo e appagato.

Certo, gli sembra di ricordare vagamente che Semi abbia detto qualcosa, a proposito dei biscotti e della tv, ma non saprebbe dire bene cosa. Forse intendeva proprio quello; dopotutto, era compito di un genitore rendere felice e soddisfare i desideri del proprio figlio, no?

In silenzio, con le mani posate sulle ginocchia, Ushijima cerca di capire cosa stia succedendo nel cartone animato che il bambino sta guardando con interesse, ma ad un certo punto Kenjirou lo chiama battendogli sbrigativamente sul braccio il telecomando.

“Mi prendi da bere?”

“Sì.”

“Voglio l’aranciata!”

“Sì.”

Il cellulare di Ushijima squilla proprio mentre torna dal bambino e gli porge un bicchiere stracolmo di aranciata. È Tendou.

“ _Ehi, Wakatoshi-kun! Come procede?_ ”

“Bene.”

“ _Ken-chan si sta comportando bene?_ ”

Ushijima guarda il bambino che sta inzuppando un biscotto nell’aranciata prima di morderlo e spargere briciole mollicce ovunque. “...Sì.”

“ _Ottimo! Ci vediamo dopo_ ,” dice Tendou e interrompe la telefonata senza attendere oltre. Ora che Ushijima ci riflette meglio, non ne è poi così sicuro che permettere al ragazzino di inzuppare i biscotti nell’aranciata alle dieci e mezzo di sera sia una buona cosa. Non sa niente di come ci si debba comportare coi bambini, ma, a naso, quella gli sembra una di quelle cose che andrebbero evitate, tipo, sempre. Ma cosa può proporgli, in cambio? Perfino lui arriva a capire che i bambini non fanno niente per niente. Gli viene in mente la gatta dei suoi vicini e la sua recentissima cucciolata. Forse può offrirgli del latte. Dopotutto, i cuccioli di ogni specie funzionano un po’ allo stesso modo, crede.

“Non preferiresti del latte?”

Ken-chan si volta lentamente e lo fissa, interrompendosi nel gesto di inzuppare l’ennesimo biscotto. Lo guarda stranito, come se solo adesso si rendesse conto che Ushijima è lì accanto a lui.

“No,” risponde sconcertato, come se gli avesse chiesto se per caso non preferirebbe mangiare le crocchette della gatta del suo vicino.

“Oh.”

Ken-chan cruccia le labbra in una smorfia seccata e intristita. “Quando tornano i papà?”

“Non saprei.”

Segue un lunghissimo momento di silenzio, poi Kenjirou gli allunga il bicchiere ormai vuoto e gli chiede se possono andare al parco, perché ha tanta voglia di dondolarsi sulle altalene. Ushijima è sconcertato. Al parco a quell’ora? Inoltre, le serate sono ancora piuttosto pungenti e a breve è prevista una copiosa nevicata. Non gli sembra davvero il caso. Quando prova a spiegarglielo, però, Ken-chan si imbroncia di nuovo e gli dice, senza molti giri di parole, che lui non gli piace affatto.

“Non è una cosa carina da dire,” gli fa notare.

“Papà dice sempre che non devo dire le bugie. Tu non mi piaci,” lo ripete, per assicurarsi che l’altro lo capisca, che non gli piace per niente. Ushijima si rende conto che non si tratta di semplice antipatia, ma di vera ostilità. La luce nei suoi occhi è la stessa che ha Tendou quando si trova davanti ai suoi avversari. Ushijima non sa esserne divertito o irritato.

“Perché?”

Kenjirou sbatte le palpebre, confuso. Chiaramente si aspettava altro, forse un rimprovero, ma sicuramente non quella domanda.

“Perché sì.”

“Non è una risposta,” lo contraddice. “Devi avere almeno un motivo. Perciò, dimmi: perché non ti piaccio?”

Ken-chan fa un piccolissimo sorriso stupefatto, come se, di colpo, Ushijima fosse qualcosa di interessante e non solo una persona fastidiosa con cui è obbligato a passare del tempo.

“Sei troppo alto,” inizia. “E hai sempre la faccia arrabbiata.”

Di riflesso, Ushijima aggrotta la fronte in quella che, agli occhi del bambino, continua a sembrare un’espressione irritata.

“Questo non è vero.”

“Sì, invece! Anche adesso hai la faccia arrabbiata.”

Ushijima tenta allora un mezzo sorriso.

“Stai sorridendo per finta,” lo rimprovera. “Devi sorridere per davvero.”

Quell’affermazione, fatta con così tanta solennità, lo spinge a sorridere _per davvero_ e, di riflesso, anche Kenjirou piega un po’ la bocca verso l’alto. Poi, senza preavviso, cala la manina nella confezione di biscotti e gliene porge uno. Ushijima è tentato di rifiutare, ma ha la sensazione che l’equilibrio precario che è riuscito incredibilmente a costruire con il ragazzino ne risentirebbe troppo. Perciò lo prende e lo mastica piano, in un solo boccone. Kenjirou sembra molto soddisfatto.

“Adesso mi piaci di più.”

“Perché?”

“Perché hai mangiato il biscotto intero.”

Ushijima vorrebbe chiedere come questo abbia influito sulla considerazione che ha di lui, ma sente che avventurarsi in un tale discorso con un bambino di cinque anni non lo porterà più lontano di cose che comunque non capirà mai. Essendo poi figlio di Tendou, è una battaglia persa in partenza. Vuole bene a Tendou, per carità, e lo considera il suo migliore amico, ma a volte è come un libro scritto in una lingua che non conosce. Da quando sta con Semi, poi, è addirittura peggiorato.

Kenjirou poggia per terra i biscotti e si sdraia sul cuscino che ha occupato fino a quel momento, con la testa poggiata su una gamba di Ushijima.

“Raccontami una storia.”

“Una storia?” ripete sconcertato, non sapendo bene dove poggiare le mani e scegliendo infine di incrociare le braccia al petto.

“Sì, una storia.”

Ushijima ci pensa un po’ su. Nessuno gli ha mai raccontato delle storie, quando era bambino, né lui ne ha mai raccontate. Di inventarle non se ne parla neanche: non ne ha la capacità, o anche solo la pazienza. Però ha una buona memoria e ricorda perfettamente tutti i film che ha visto. L’ultimo riguardava un cane. E i cani vanno sempre bene, no? Ai bambini piacciono le storie con i cani, si dice.

“Allora ti racconto la storia del cane Hachiko.”

 

*

 

Semi non si è mai sentito così pieno in vita sua. Tendou ha ordinato per entrambi un menu _all you can eat_ e l’ha costretto a provare più di venti piatti, con il risultato che adesso non solo l’idea di mangiare nei prossimi giorni, mesi e anni gli fa venire la nausea, ma sente di non poter muovere un singolo passo. Percorrere a piedi il tragitto da lì a casa gli sembra un’impresa disperata. Tendou, d’altra parte, non sembra in condizioni migliori e il suo colorito verdognolo lascia intendere una situazione non migliore della sua.

“Tendou,” lo chiama. “Dobbiamo andare.”

Tendou fa un verso infelice che Semi condivide pienamente, ma alla fine si tira in piedi e lascia una manciata di banconote sul tavolo, infilando la mano in quella di Semi. L’aria fresca della sera opera immediatamente la sua magia: la mente annebbiata dai vapori delle pietanze e dal calore del locale immediatamente si fa lucida, tagliente. Semi si sente nuovamente padrone di sè e, soprattutto, la nausea sta lentamente scemando. Oserebbe dire che si sente nuovamente un essere umano e Tendou sembra pensarla alla stessa maniera adesso che il suo colorito è più naturale e sano.

Con la lucidità torna anche l’ansia che l’ha tormentato per tutta la sera. Kenjirou starà bene? A quest’ora dovrebbe essersi addormentato da un pezzo, ma su quello non ci mette troppo la mano sul fuoco. Nonostante le istruzioni che ha snocciolato ad Ushijima prima di andarsene, Semi sa perfettamente che l’altro avrà fatto a modo suo – ed è una vera tragedia perché Ushijima è fisiologicamente incapace di dire no e Kenjirou è fin troppo intelligente per non averlo capito.

Semi ha quasi il timore di rientrare, adesso. E quel primo fiocco di neve che si scioglie sulla punta del suo naso non è che un altro, forte deterrente.

“Nevica,” attesta Tendou con un mezzo ghigno divertito, allungando la mano guantata che raccoglie subito un paio di fiocchi grandi, perfettamente formati. Sarà una fitta nevicata e loro farebbero bene ad affrettarsi, adesso. Semi odia camminare sulle strade viscide e ghiacciate; finisce sempre per scivolare e Tendou si trova puntualmente nei paraggi per prenderlo in giro.

“Muoviamoci,” lo sprona Semi, ma Tendou fa resistenza sul suo braccio e lo costringe a fermarsi nel mezzo della via deserta. La neve sta cadendo più copiosamente, adesso. C’è qualcosa nei suoi occhi che lo fa arrossire. Capita spesso che Tendou lo faccia sentire come se fossero ancora agli esordi della loro relazione, ma questi momenti sono diversi. In momenti come questo passano molte cose non dette, tra loro, ma Semi le riceve tutte, una ad una. E non si oppone quando Tendou lo bacia sulle labbra gelide, infilando la mano libera tra i capelli che adesso porta un po’ lunghi sulla nuca. Non è uno dei soliti baci che Tendou gli riserva; è come se lo stesse baciando adesso per la prima volta e Semi sente le ginocchia farsi liquide, le ossa sciogliersi, al punto che è costretto a passare un braccio intorno alle spalle di Tendou per non scivolare come una ragazzina.

Alla fine, dopo moltissimi secondi, Tendou si stacca da lui e gli dice che adesso possono andare a casa, dal loro bambino.

Raramente Semi si è sentito così felice – e senza neppure un motivo preciso. Ha la sensazione di poter affrontare qualsiasi cosa e uscirne vittorioso. Peccato che, una volta aperta la porta di casa, di quella onnipotenza spirituale non resti che un ricordo recente. Il pianto di Kenjirou lo raggiunge e lo copisce in petto come un pugno, distruggendo ogni parvenza di buon umore. Perfino il bacio di Tendou viene accantonato da una nuova, potentissima ondata di apprensione.

“Kenjirou!” grida, correndo verso il salotto, dove assiste alla scena più assurda della sua vita: Kenjirou a carponi sul divano, con la fronte premuta contro una gamba di Ushijima, che piange come se fosse appena rimasto solo al mondo, e Ushijima che batte piano la mano sulla sua schiena, continuando a dire: “Adesso però è felice, adesso sono di nuovo insieme.” Semi è così attonito che la voglia di picchiare Ushijima – che realizza solo adesso di aver covato per tutto questo tempo – si disperde come nebbia al sole e resta semplicemente a guardare. Tendou, che l’ha prontamente raggiunto, ha un’espressione di cui Semi riderebbe fino alla morte, se solo fosse in grado di fare effettivamente _qualcosa_.

“W-Wakatoshi-kun?” lo chiama dopo un lunghissimo minuto e l’altro sobbalza. Chiaramente, impegnato com’era a consolare il bambino, non si è neppure accorto della loro presenza. Adesso che però ne ha preso atto c’è una patina di rossore sulle guance che prima non c’era.

“Satori,” saluta. “Semi.”

“Vuoi spiegarci perché nostro figlio è così inconsolabile?” chiede Semi, liberandosi dall’immobilità dello stupore e raggiungendo velocemente il bambino, che gli si aggrappa al collo e piange anche più forte. Gli ha fatto del male? Se gli ha fatto del male, pensa furioso, lo ucciderà con le sue stesse mani. Lo farà soffrire e lo lascerà morire come un animale sul ciglio della strada. Dopodiché lo scaricherà in un qualche inceneritore, così che di lui non resti neanche la minima traccia.

“Ecco, sì,” interviene Tendou, “spiegaci che succede prima che Eita ti massacri e distrugga i tuoi resti.”

Un po’ sulle spine, Ushijima spiega loro che il piccolo Kenjirou voleva sentire una storia e così, non sapendo cosa raccontare, gli ha proposto la trama del film _Hachiko_ , perché pensava che a tutti i bambini piacciano le storie con i cani. Solo, non si aspettava quella reazione.

“Ed esattamente,” interviene Semi, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure pericolose, che fanno addirittura arretrare Tendou, spingendolo a frapporsi fra il suo compagno e il suo migliore amico, “come pensavi avrebbe reagito un bambino di cinque anni alla storia di un uomo che muore e del suo cane che resta ad aspettarlo per tutta la sua vita?”  Adesso sembra più calmo. Forse, dopotutto, non farà sparire i suoi resti e magari non lo ucciderà neanche. Ma che sia dannato se gli permetterà più di avvicinarsi a suo figlio e traumatizzarlo a vita. _Lo sapeva_ che era una follia lasciarlo con Kenjirou, lo sapeva. Dannato Tendou.

“Dai, Eita, Wakatoshi-kun non voleva mica farlo piangere,” lo difende Tendou e sicuramente avrà ragione, dietro la facciata intimidatoria e dura si nasconde una persona schiva, ma cordiale e rispettosa, ma ciononostante Semi non riesce a perdonarglielo. Perché, anche se Ushijima non ha alcuna esperienza in fatto di bambini e anche se lui ha una sensibilità meno sviluppata, doveva arrivarci al fatto che un ragazzino non avrebbe reagito bene.

“Ushijima,” gli dice, passandogli accanto e tenendo una mano ferma tra i capelli di Kenjirou, “sei un grandissimo giocatore e ti ammiro molto, ma lasciatelo dire: come baby sitter sei veramente da bocciare,” sospira, ma prima di andarsene riesce perfino a concedergli un piccolo sorriso tirato ed esasperato, al quale Ushijima replica solo con un cenno secco del capo. A quel punto, tuttavia, Kenjirou riemerge dal collo del padre e gli dice di aspettare.

“Sei sicuro che adesso sono insieme?” chiede con le labbra che ancora tremano e la voce piena di pianto.

“Te lo giuro.”

“E sono felici?”

“Felicissimi.”

Kenjirou tira su con il naso e sospira, poggiando il mento sulla spalla di Semi. “Allora va bene. Ciao, Wakatoshi-kun,” lo saluta e Semi veramente non se lo aspettava. Che fine ha fatto l’antipatia che il bambino nutriva per Ushijima? Perché, di colpo, lo guarda come è solito guardarlo Tendou? Qualcosa gli sboccia in petto; è come un fiore che brucia e gli riempie la bocca di saliva amara.

 _Gelosia_ , riconosce abbattuto. _Perfetto_. E la cosa peggiore, a giudicare dall’occhiata che gli scocca Tendou, accompagnata al sorriso più trionfante e soddisfatto che gli abbia mai visto addosso, è che anche il suo compagno se ne è accorto e trova la cosa molto divertente.

“Buonanotte, Ushijima,” saluta e si indirizza verso le scale. Solo quando è lontano dagli sguardi degli altri sbuffa una risata silenziosa e scuote la testa, dandosi del vero idiota.

 

*

 

“Mi dispiace, Satori.”

Tendou sventola la mano e poi gli passa un braccio intorno alle spalle. “Lascia perdere. Semi è troppo materno, certe volte.”

“Satori, come fa ad essere materno se è un padre?”

“È solo un modo di dire, amico mio.”

“Ah.”

“Già.”

Restano un po’ in silenzio sulla soglia della porta, a fissare la neve che continua a cadere fitta.

“Non è vero che fai schifo come baby sitter, sai? Eita è solo geloso.”

Ushijima è scettico e aggrotta la fronte, salvo poi ricordare che quell’espressione lo fa sembrare infuriato con il mondo; allora cerca subito di privarsene, assumendo una più sicura aria neutra.

“Geloso?”

“Te l’ho detto, a volte il suo istinto materno è troppo forte. Anche se è un uomo,” aggiunge in fretta, prima che l’altro possa far notare che Semi non è una donna.

“Pensi che potrò tornare a trovare Kenjirou?”

Be’, diamine, quella sì che è una sorpresa. Tendou non si sarebbe mai aspettato nulla del genere.

“Sicuro! E non preoccuparti per Eita; a lui ci penso io.”

“Va bene,” asserisce, scendendo i grandini e trattenendosi un attimo sul marciapiede. “Allora ci vediamo, Satori.”

“Buonanotte, Wakatoshi-kun,” lo saluta sventolando una mano e lo guarda allontanarsi lungo la via, finché la prima curva non se lo porta via. Tendou sbuffa un sorriso divertito e resta ancora un po’ a guardare la neve, sperando che possa attecchire durante la notte così da poter prendere a palle di neve gli altri due uomini della sua vita – soprattutto Eita, che odia visceralmente la neve – e chissà che non ci scappi anche un invito a Ushijima. Sarebbe sicuramente qualcosa di interessante da vedere. Divertito da quel pensiero, Tendou sbadiglia e torna in casa, chiudendosi piano la porta alle spalle, sulla quale la neve sta già iniziando ad accumularsi.


End file.
